bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheDevin13/Big Brother 15 HouseGuests (Week 10)
We have about 3 weeks left of the game and it's FINALLY starting to pick up. So let's see how the HouseGuests are fairing at this point in the competition in my opinion. Aaryn Gries: She was a competition BEAST. But then again, we must remember that she was playing against a bunch of idiots, so her competition wins were fairly easy. I'm glad she's gone, and her interview with Julie Chen was one of the most epic things I have ever seen on Big Brother. Hopefully, Aaryn can learn a few things after watching herself after the season ends and changes her personality. Bye Aryan! Amanda Zuckerman: Such a classy, classy girl. I have lost so much respect for this woman. I can't believe I was rooting for her in the beginning of this game. I CANNOT wait until she is evicted this week. Her temper tantrums when she loses control of the HOHs are so entertaining. Amanda is a horrible person and I hope that her eviction interview is just as awesome as Aaryn's. Andy Herren: Still the biggest rat this game has ever seen. He's been in so many alliances with everyone in the house, it's astonishing. I can't wait for all of his lies to blow up in his face. I'm tired of him floating through the game. Candice Stewart: It's a shame that she was evicted, and I hope BB gives her a HUGE consolation prize for the amount of bullying she faced this season. Elissa Slater: Can Elissa please make it to the end of this game? She's the only other person I am truly rooting for this season. Even if her winning would add to Rachel's ego, at least a GOOD person would win this season. GinaMarie Zimmerman: Leave it to the bumbling stalker to make the biggest move of the season hahaha. She's still annoying, but now that all of her Blonde-Tourage alliance members are gone, she's doing much better in the game. Helen Kim: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!!?!?! I was such a Helen fan this season ugh. I just wish she could have won more competitions. It's up to Elissa now to avenge her Mom Squad partner. Jessie Kowalski: She started playing the game too little too late. Her plans to destroy the Amanda/Elissa/Helen/McCrae alliance worked, but Jessie had to be evicted in order for it to happen. Her exit after being eliminated from the Re-Entry competition was awesome: calling out Amanda is always fun. Judd Daugherty: Thank God he's back. He and Elissa are the only two people I'm rooting for this season. But Judd REALLY needs to step his game up and WIN SOMETHING PLEASE. McCrae Olson: McPizza LOL. It will be entertaining to see how his game changes after his witch is evicted this week. Spencer Clawson: I'm still annoying by the guy's perfect edit because he has said plenty of racial things in the house. His only job this season is to be the pawn and pawns never win. Category:Blog posts